


Hollow

by Staleina



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Free Verse, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staleina/pseuds/Staleina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem where f!Lavellan expresses how she felt about Solas and her relationship before and after he left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollow

Hollow

 

When you were there beside me, I could fight without fear.

When you were there beside me, I could be more than I appear.

When you were there beside me, all my worries I could forget.

When you were there beside me, there was nothing I could regret.

When you were there beside me, I thought you felt the same.

Without you here beside me, I am unsure who is to blame.

 

You took me to the waters, told me of my peoples past.

Up until that moment, I thought our love would surely last.

I felt your eyes upon me, looking deep down into my soul.

I leaned in as you kissed me, embracing the moment that we stole.

Yet in what seemed an instant, you tore my chest apart.

Without any explanation, you ripped open my heart.

 

I would have given you my forever, my life laid in your hand.

Yet you pushed away from me, which I can't understand.

Have I wronged you or committed some sort of crime?

Was I merely a means for you to pass the time?

Were you simply using me, was I just a tool?

Why am I still standing here looking like a fool?

 

I am left to wonder, had you truly loved me at all?

Had you built me up so high only to watch me fall?

My love was freely given, my soul was yours to take.

Now my body is a prison, for you my heart did break.

An army all around me. A fortress to call my home.

Yet never in my life have I ever felt so alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Just showing everyone some Solas feels.  
> I'm not entirely keen on some parts, but it'll do for now.


End file.
